Lightning (Final Fantasy)
|-|Guardian Corps= |-|Knight of Etro= |-|The Savior= Character Synopsis Lightning, her original name being Claire Farron (Eclair Farron (エクレール・ファロン, Ekurēru Faron?) in the Japanese version), is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XIII. She is the narrator and a temporary playable character in Final Fantasy XIII-2, and returns as the protagonist and sole permanently playable character in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. In Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning seeks to save her younger sister Serah, but becomes entangled in a plot that endangers her home of Cocoon. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning serves as a knight protecting the goddess Etro from her fated rival, Caius Ballad. In the concluding tale Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning is chosen to be a savior by the god Bhunivelze, tasked to save the people's souls before the end of the world. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-C | 3-C | Low 2-C Verse: Final Fantasy Name: Lightning, Claire Farron (Birth Name), Esclair Farron (Japanese Version) Gender: Female Age: 21 | at least 22 | 521 Classification: Human, Former member of The Guardian Corps |A Knight of Etro | The Savior of Humankind Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing, Resurrection, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Invisibility, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, water, ice, thunder, wind, and earth varieties), Mastery of Weapons and Martial Arts, Regeneration (High-Low), Can inflict status effects and buff/debuff stats, Time Manipulation | Immortality (Type 4), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight, Soul Manipulation Destructive Ability: Moon Level (Overpowered Orphan with the aid of her party. Said person who capable of lifting Coccon and destroying it entirely) | Galaxy Level (Stronger than Serah and Noel, who have fought and defeated Gilgamesh. Comparable to Caius Ballad) | Universe Level+ (Defeated Bhunivelze, who created the universe and is capable of destroying it. Pushed back The Darkness that was devouring the old Universe, of which was noted by Lightning and Bhunivelze themselves to be destroying the Universe) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Able to more or less keep pace with Odin, who's fast enough to keep up with Lightning as Etro's Knight, while fighting side-by-side) | Sub-Relativistic | At least Infinite (Can move and fight in a Torn Space-Time against Bhunivelze. Can fight creatures from The Void Beyond, which is a realm outside of Time) Lifting Ability: Class M (Able to outmuscle and topple monsters of this size) | Class T (Capable of halting a massive meteor) | Class Y+ (Overpowered Bhunivelze and pushed him through space at faster-than-light speeds, who was this strong physically through size alone) Striking Ability: Moon Class (Killed Orphan with the assistance of her party) | Galaxy Class (Physically superior to both Noel and Serah, who can harm Gilgamesh)| Universal+ (pushed Bhunivelze through Space and can trade blows with him) Durability: Moon Level (Lived through Orhpan's Merciless Judgement ability) | Galaxy Level (Can survive trading blows with Caius. Should be more durable than Serah who can fight and tank hits from Gilgamesh) | Universe Level+ (Can survive the destruction and recreation of The Universe. Tank hits from Bhunivelze himself) Stamina: Superhuman+ | The Same as before | Nigh-Infinite Range: Extended melee range with her gunblade, hundreds of meters with magic and gunfire Intelligence: A former member of Cocoon's Guardian Corps, Lightning is capable with all forms of military equipment and is a highly-skilled special ops agent. She is a master swordswoman and an expert markswoman, clashing with foes like Caius Ballad in combat and accurately shooting targets while fighting at high speeds and even while in free fall. Despite her loathing of her status as a L'Cie, she later masters the abilities it grants her, mastering a wide variety of potent elemental magic and status debuffing effects and forming an intimate and close relationship with her Eidolon, Odin, who follows her into combat even after completing her Focus. In addition, combat technique is so refined that she is still able to clash with her former allies Noel Kreiss and Snow Villiers on even ground Weaknesses: Can't use her magic all at once and has to limit her use for Magic Consumption Versions: Beginning of Series | Knight of Etro | The Savior Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Gunblade, various swords and items Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Time Benders Category:Demi-Gods Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Knights Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2